


Mistletoe

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 2: “Who hung up the mistletoe?”





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr!  
> Day 2

With the Palmer’s ugly Christmas sweater party in full swing, Nick had lost sight of Ellie an hour ago. Tim and Jimmy had dragged her off talking about some nerd thing he didn’t understand while Breena had cornered him to grill him.

“Breena, I really have no idea.” 

The blonde woman pouted, and while he had no doubt it worked on Jimmy all the time, only the power of Ellie could make him bend to will. 

“You guys had to have talked about it at some point!” 

“Yes, we’ve talked about kids-” Breena squealed making heads turn in their direction and Nick cringe. “-But we never talked about  _ when _ .”

She sighed. “You guys suck.”

Breena walked off, grabbing a cup of eggnog on her way. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had too much of it already. Either that or she was having some type of baby fever. 

Nick glanced around for Ellie again, catching the attention of Tony who was visiting for the holidays with Tali. 

“I think I seen her step outside with Tim and Jimmy.” Tony said as he slid up next to Nick,

“It’s cold outside-” Nick frowned. “-And snowing.”

Tony smirked. “Aw, worried about the wifey.” 

He made a face. “Don’t let Ellie hear you say ‘wifey’, Tim jokingly called her that once and she almost bit his head off.”

Tony flinched. “Thanks for the warning. That kick of hers is deadly.”

Nick snickered. He knew perfectly well how much her kicks hurt. 

“Where’s Tali?” Nick asked. 

Tony pointed to the other side of the room. Nick looked over to see Tali talking at fast speed to Gibbs who was nodding along, a grin on his face.

He couldn’t help but laugh. Tali was good at roping everyone in. He himself was a goner the second Tali first uttered the words ‘Uncle Nick’ at their wedding.

“Ah, there she is-” Tony nodded at something behind Nick. “I’m gonna go rescue Gibbs from my kid.” 

Nick turned around and walked to Ellie, who’s cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. 

“Is your nerd meeting done?” Nick teased when he reached her in the doorway. 

Ellie stuck her tongue out. “ _ Yes _ . You have me all to yourself for the rest of the night.”

He grinned, pulling her against him with his arm around her waist. “Good. Just how I like it.”

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly Breena came sliding up next to them, smirk in place. “Looks like you two have to kiss!”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Look up.” 

Both of them looked up. Mistletoe perfectly placed above them. 

“Who hung up the mistletoe?” Nick said, making a face at the damn thing. He always thought mistletoe was a ridiculous tradition to Christmas.

Breena said nothing as she walked away except for humming under her breath.

“She’s crazy.” Nick told Ellie. “She was grilling me about us having babies earlier.”

Ellie chuckled. “She just wants a baby to spoil, her and Jimmy are actually thinking of finally trying to adopt again this coming year.”

“That makes sense.” Nick nodded. “But since we’re on the subject-”

Ellie gave him a bright smile. “What if I told you, you only had to wait a few months?”

His eyes widened before a big grin formed on his face.

Nick crashed his lips to hers, pouring all the happiness he felt at those words into it. Ellie enthusiastically returned the kiss, both of them only pulling away when they heard Tony whistling in the background. 

“This is...the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for.” 

“This time next year, we’ll be a family of three.” Ellie said softly. 

Nick grinned and closed the distance between them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://dwayne-pride.tumblr.com/post/180391060081/dwayne-pride-starting-from-december-1st-you


End file.
